


Awkward and Unexpected First Times

by Kharino13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Shower Awkwardness, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharino13/pseuds/Kharino13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth walks in on Daryl showering, smutty times ensue later with much awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After re-watching the third and fourth seasons along with Boondock Saints, I needed some more Daryl/Beth awkward love times and this was a prompt I wrote awhile back but never finished. Un Beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I might add another chapter of smut but it all depends on kudos and comments so please comment/kudos away! Enjoy!

The sun shown through the small cell window, waking Daryl abruptly from his deep sleep. He rose and cracked his knuckles, prepared to take on a day filled with walkers and supply runs. 

 

He ushered himself out of bed and heard quiet cooing sounds from the stairwell. Daryl gathered another shirt and began to make his way out of the small room where he made his home. Beth was at the stairs, holding Judith and slowly bouncing her up and down. 

 

"Mornin' Beth." Beth looked up, not surprised at his early arrival. 

 

"Morning Daryl" Her southern twang rang loudly in the silent cell-block. 

 

"How's my baby girl this morning?" Daryl walked over to Judith, laid down his extra shirt and began tickling her belly. Beth blushed and smiled. 

 

"Judy’s good. Woke me up a little earlier than usual but it was all right. " 

 

"Yeah she's doing that lately huh. I wonder what that's about" Judith giggled and grabbed Daryl's finger. Daryl smiled one of those rare smiles he only shows to Judith. 

 

"Well I'll see you at breakfast Beth. I'm also going on a run later if you need anything."

 

"Thanks Daryl. I'll make a list for ya. " 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Daryl nodded and went downstairs to the designated shower room. He turned the water on and began to strip his clothes off. 

 

Stepping under the water, he sighed and scrubbed his greasy hair with what little soap he could conjure. As he was washing his hair, he didn't hear the knocking on the door or the turning of the handle. 

 

"Daryl? Daryl you forgot your shirt." Beth said as she entered the shower area. She looked up to see Daryl, fully naked under the light stream of water. Daryl looked up, shocked and quickly recovered, trying to cover himself with a pair of dirty pants. 

 

"Christ Beth. What're you doin'?" 

 

"You just forgot your shirt." She stuttered, looking at the ground. A warm blush spread across her pale cheeks.

 

"Just uh set it down over there on the uh bench. " Daryl awkwardly gestured towards the door as Beth stood there, speechless and unsure of what to do. 

 

"Beth." She looked up from where she was staring at his bare chest. Beth looked up, her blue grey eyes meeting his bright blue ones. She shakily walked towards the bench and set his shirt down. 

 

"I uh better check on Judy. " Beth said and left with the door banging behind her.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Beth stood outside the door to the shower stall and laid her head against the wall. She could hear the water hitting against the concrete floor and she imagined Daryl standing under its spray. She thought about his broad chest and the toned muscles that left no need for a creative imagination. 

 

How perfect would it be to run her hands over those toned abs? Beth thought to herself. No, no, now is not the time for that. She shook her head and the thoughts dissipated as she slowly walked away. 

 

He is quite nice though, when he does talk to me and he’s always sweet to Judy, Beth thought. Beth had to admit though, she had a bit of a crush on him ever since he arrived at the farm.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Daryl sat underneath the fading stream of water and sighed. He wasn’t expecting Beth to walk in like that but who can blame her. He left this shirt there and she, of course, was a Good Samaritan. 

 

I just hope she didn’t see my back, he thought angrily to himself. But seeing her, all flustered and all, had him thinking. Her delicate blond hair, her vibrant blue eyes… She was beautiful and she had this delicate way about her, fragile but strong, stronger than anyone he ever knew. A pang of sorrow for her drove through his heart and for what reason he did not know. But with her innocence and power, something had resonated within him. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After breakfast, Daryl was gathering up his various weapons in his cell when there was a slight knock on his door. He looked up to see Beth, standing in the doorway, and holding a scrap of paper in her hand. 

 

 

"Beth, what are ya doin’ here?" 

 

 

"I came to give you a list of stuff Judy needs." She offered the crumpled paper and looked apologetically at Daryl. 

 

 

"You know that offer applies to you too, right Beth?" 

 

 

"I don't need anything Daryl. Honestly I'm fine with what I've got." 

 

 

"Alright Beth. If ya say so then. " He said dismissively. Knowing that gruff edge to his voice was a sign to leave Beth dropped the paper on his bed and turned to leave.

 

 

“I’m sorry about what happened this morning. I didn’t know what I was doing.” She said. "I'll see you around Daryl. " Her shoulders hunched as she turned to leave with an air of disappointment. 

 

 

"Ah hell. Beth wait." Daryl grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her back into his cell. Beth looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. 

 

 

"What it is Daryl?" She sighed. 

 

"Ah hell," he said again, looking around his cell. He bent down leaving Beth with no option to answer and kissed her. Beth stiffened then relaxed into his warm embrace letting his tongue explore her pliant mouth. She let her hands wander under his shirt, grasping at the muscles that were imprinted in her mind. 

 

Daryl stiffened fully aware of the scars that covered his back. Beth broke the kiss and looked into Daryl's panicked eyes. 

 

"It's okay Daryl. I saw them. They're nothing to be ashamed of, it's just something from your past, nothing more." In that moment, Daryl never felt so at ease and safe than ever before. 

 

He kissed her with such passion that was unbeknownst to him or Beth. All responsibilities were forgotten as Daryl led Beth to his small bed. She rushed to take off his leather vest and stained shirt. 

 

Her hands traced light over the skin and scars. Daryl's hands traced her sides, grasping at the hem of her shirt and yanking over her head. Her blond hair fell apart as Daryl dragged his fingers through the delicate, gold strands. 

 

Lips bruised and aching for more, Daryl began sucking a sweet spot on Beth's neck. Beth moaned softly then yelped as Daryl lightly nipped her soft skin. Beth toed her boots off as Daryl unbuttoned her jeans. She reached for Daryl's jeans but he gently took them away. 

 

 

"But I wanna-" Beth began to protest. 

 

 

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Daryl said with a raised eyebrow. He again took her lips and Beth sat down on the edge of his bed. 

 

"I wanna touch you Daryl, all of you." Beth said wantonly, her big blue eyes pleaded with his. 

 

“Alright, Beth, alright." He groaned and slid his boots then pants off. Daryl rolled on top of Beth, kissing her and tracing the tops of her breasts with light finger-tips. Beth moaned and slid her delicate fingers under the waistband of his boxers. She firmly grasped his length in her hand and began to pump slowly but confidently. 

 

Daryl groaned and reached his fingers into Beth's panties. Finding her slick with want, he circled her clit and opening, making Beth arch her back and pump him faster. Pre-come beaded Daryl's tip and Beth spread it onto her finger. She brought the finger into her mouth sucking it clean. Daryl groaned loudly and rutted against her leg. He kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth as she brought her hand back to his swollen cock. 

 

Daryl suddenly inserted a finger into Beth making her moan and pant into his mouth. Her fingers expertly tickled the spot behind his balls and pumped him faster, matching his pace as he alternated between penetrating her with his fingers and rubbing her clit. Daryl felt his balls tighten with the force of an oncoming orgasm. 

 

"Jesus Christ Beth. When did ya learn to give a job like that?" Beth laughed. 

 

"Sorry Daryl it's a trade secret." Beth let out a high pitched moan when Daryl hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

 

 

"Ya like that Bethy?" She moaned again as he repeatedly teased her clit. Beth pumped him faster until Daryl's balls contracted and sent pearls of white liquid across her hand. Daryl sighed and his teasing faltered with the force of his release. He bent his head on her collarbone and took deep breaths. 

 

Beth brought her wet hand to her mouth and began to suck her fingers. Daryl groaned and resumed his touch while keeping eye contact with Beth. His hand was soaked in her wetness and he slid his fingers in one more time before she came. Her eyes rolled back and she arched her back with pleasure. Daryl rubbed his palm over her mound and pinched her clit, forcing her to ride out her orgasm. 

 

Beth collapsed with Daryl kissing his way up to her lips. He nuzzled his head against her neck and Beth sighed enjoying the comfort she longed for. Daryl wrapped her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair. They allowed themselves a few more minutes of peace before Daryl got up and began to get dressed. As soon as they were dressed and somewhat decent, Beth and Daryl shared one last look.

 

"You still have that list Daryl?" Beth said sweetly. 

 

"Yeah. Why?"

 

"I need to add something. " Daryl handed her the list. She quickly wrote something and put it into his pocket. 

 

"I'll be seeing you later Mr. Dixon." Beth winked and left his cell. Daryl unfolded the paper she left him and glanced at the last thing written on it. 

 

It said, 

 

"Condoms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl returns from his run with many gifts. And yes, thus commence Beth's first time with Daryl Dixon.

It was dark when Daryl returned from his supply run. The prison’s huge, hulking walls felt silent and obsolete as he rode up to the main cellblock. His bike purred to a stop and he quickly shut the engine off, sighing and running a hand through his matted, dark brown hair. 

 

Stepping off his bike, he grabbed his bag that held the precious items he searched so hard for, earlier that day. He did not, however, see the young girl watching him from the cell tower. 

 

Instead, he held the bag delicately in his hands and thought for a moment, that what he was doing with Hershel Greene’s youngest daughter was a mistake. 

 

No, he thought, it may not be totally morally right but what the hell; it is the apocalypse after all. 

 

Daryl steeled his shoulders and walked towards the cellblock, the bag of precious items clutched tightly in his hand. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Beth watched from the second floor of the cellblock as Daryl returned from his supply run. She held Judith tightly within her arms and slowly bounced her up and down. 

 

 

Beth had spent the entire day pondering what had happened in the morning and whether or not she should put an end to it. 

 

 

Sure, she thought, I have been with boys before but I’d never gone this far. That little trick she played on Daryl, she had learned from Maggie and suffices to say, Beth wasn’t one to “experiment” with those types of things. 

 

Oh well, she thought, at least Daryl’s probably done this before and knows what he’s doing. Beth sighed to Judy, who was fast asleep, and began to hum a tune that had been stuck in her head for the past few days. 

 

Footsteps echoed behind her and Beth quickly turned to see whom it was. 

 

“Daryl.” She said, unsurprised.

 

“Evenin’ Beth.” He murmured and looked at her shyly from behind his shaggy hair.

 

“How was the run?” 

 

“Jus’ fine. How’s Judy doin’?” He knelt down to press a kiss against Judith’s head.

 

“She’s good, ya know. Sleepin’ a lot and cryin’ but that’s normal I suppose.” 

 

“Mhm. And you? How’ve you been, Beth?” 

 

“I’m fine, Daryl. Honestly, I’m fine.” 

 

“Look, Beth.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “This mornin’. What happened-”

 

“Daryl, I wanted it. Don’t think for a second that what you did was wrong because it wasn’t.” She whispered to him. 

 

“Alright. Is everyone else asleep?” He asked abruptly.

 

“Uh yes. Yes I think so.” She stuttered. “But Daryl-.”

 

“Even your father and sister?” 

 

“Yes, Daryl.”

 

“Can you get Carol or Rick to take care of Judy for tonight?” Beth looked at him, her blue eyes widening.

 

“’Course Daryl. I think Carol is on watch but she’ll be able to look after her.” 

 

“Good. Meet me outside in ten minutes.” Daryl turned away and charged down the stairs. Beth stared confusedly after him and looked to Judith. 

 

“What the hell was that about Judith?” She whispered to the infant, who yawned in her slumber. Beth walked to Carol’s cell and knocked on the wall.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Carol? Are you in there?”

 

“Yes. Come on in, Beth.” Beth wandered into Carol’s room.

 

“Is it alright if you watch Judy for the night? I need a break from takin’ care of her.” Beth said, sheepishly.

 

“Of course Beth. But I have to ask. Does this have anything to do with Daryl? I heard you and him talking just now.”

 

“Not really. He just wanted to talk to me about some stuff. I think he may be worried about me, ya know.” Beth shrugged her shoulders and looked down. 

 

“Yeah I know. He is a very caring person, Beth.”

 

Yes, yes he is, Beth thought. “Thank you for taking care of Judy tonight though. It means a lot to me, Carol.” 

 

“Of course, Beth, of course.” Beth handed Carol, Judith and walked out of the cell. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Daryl sat on a table outside of the prison walls. He waited, feeling the cool night wind brush past him and closely inspected his knife. Even though it was a meek effort of a distraction, Daryl did it anyways, hoping to clear away any thoughts of Beth or walkers or anything, really. That awkward conversation, the even more awkward morning that left them both sated yet hungry for more. 

 

Everything was so jumbled and Daryl had to admit, at least to himself, that it was scary and for once he was afraid; not of walkers but of Beth. Little, innocent Beth. Or so he thought. The door to the prison slammed shut, clearing the confused thoughts within his mind. 

 

 

It was Beth.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Daryl?” 

 

“You’re early.” 

 

“If you want, I can go back inside and wait, if that pleases you.” Beth said snidely. He laughed.

 

“Sit down, Beth.” She walked towards him, her cowboy boots crunching against the grey gravel on the ground. 

 

It was a quiet night. Trees rustled in the soft wind that blew through their hair, crickets chirped, but the sounds of walkers that had become normalize within their lives were silent. It was an exceptional night, Beth thought with some angst. 

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, girl?” Daryl said gruffly, grabbing her attention.

 

“Just how beautiful this night is. What about you, Daryl?” Oh you know, just thinking about how beautiful you are, Beth, he thought, smiling slightly. 

 

“Nothin’ really.” He said. He almost told her how beautiful she looked but he thought it better otherwise. Her blonde hair was spread along her bare shoulder blades, her cerulean eyes stared wistfully into the night. 

 

“I got you something on the run today.” He reached into his pocket, withdrew a small bag and handed it to her. Beth took it and turned it over in her petite hands. 

 

“Daryl, you really didn’t have to get me anything.” 

 

“I know. Go on.” He nodded towards the bag. “Open it.” Beth untied the well-worn bag and looked inside. There was a small, silver, heart-shaped locket hung on a long, silver chain and a pair of silver heart earrings to match. Beth gasped and poured the three items into her hand. 

 

“Daryl, they’re beautiful!” She exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Daryl smiled and scratched at his nose in embarrassment. 

 

“Ya like them?” 

 

“Oh Daryl, I love them! Thank you so much.” She bent over and gently kissed his blushing cheek. He ran a hand through his hair while Beth slipped the earrings into her ears and fumbled with the clasp of the necklace.

 

“Here, I’ll help you.” Daryl jumped off the table, took the necklace that was resting in Beth’s hand and went behind her. 

 

He brushed her silken hair over her shoulder, fingers gently tracing her pale skin and quickly clasped the locket that rested in the valley of her breasts. He returned to his seat and sighed. Beth shivered and rubbed her hands over her forearms.

 

“Are you cold?” Daryl asked, noticing her shiver.

 

“A bit, yeah.” He took off his jacket and gently draped it over her bare shoulders. “Let’s go inside, Beth.” They both got up and Daryl brushed a hand against the small of her back as if to steady her. 

 

 

“This way, Beth.” He guided her to a small, storage room, away from the prison cellblock. Daryl opened the door and Beth walked in. In the middle of the room, there was a table with two sweet-smelling candles and a nondescript bar of chocolate alongside the metallic wrapper of a condom. 

 

“Daryl, how’d you find this stuff?” Beth gasped, surprised.

 

“Oh, on the run today. Thought I might treat you to something somewhat nice.” Again, Daryl hid behind the long bangs of his brown hair. 

 

“Daryl, I absolutely love it.” Beth gently brushed his hair away from his face and kissed Daryl softly on the lips. 

 

“What was that for, Bethy?” 

 

“That was my way of thanking you, Daryl. But I know a few more ways of thanking you.” Beth said with smirk and bit her lip seductively. 

 

Kneeling onto the cold, concrete floor, Beth began to unbuckle Daryl’s jeans and looked imploringly at him, her blue eyes wide with mischief. Daryl groaned and brushed his hand across Beth’s face. 

 

“No, Beth. Tonight is just about you.” 

 

“But Daryl-” 

 

“No buts, Beth. You need a break from all that bullshit in the prison and I’m willing to do anything and everything for you. Just let me do this, alright?” 

 

“Alright Daryl.” She stood and Daryl pulled her in for a searing kiss. 

 

Beth entwined her hands within his hair and pressed her supple body against his. Daryl’s hands fell to the top button of her plaid shirt and popped it open. His hands moved to the second button and soon enough, the shirt had floated to the ground and Daryl’s callused hands traced the soft, smooth curves of Beth’s waist and breasts. 

 

Beth moved her hands to the top of his button down but Daryl simply pulled the shirt off. Beth ran her hands over his toned body and through the soft yet coarse hair that disappeared into his pants. He moaned, slipped his arms around Beth and unclasped the white, cotton bra she was wearing. 

 

 

Daryl mouthed at her jaw and neck, working his way down to her right breast. He sucked and bit at the breast while slowly unbuttoning her jeans. Beth toed off her boots and Daryl sucked at her taut belly. He dragged the jeans off her smooth legs, leaving feather-light kisses along her inner thighs. 

 

 

Beth moaned and laughed as his scruffy beard scratched along her sensitive thighs. Daryl dragged her panties down her legs and his mouth latched onto her cunt, sucking on her clit. Beth loudly moaned and fell against the table, Daryl’s hand slightly pushing at her stomach. He wanted to feel every convulsion, every twinge that his ministrations would cause her. 

 

 

Slowly, he inserted his finger into her entrance and continued to suck at her clit. He crooked his finger and she gasped, moaning and crying out in pleasure. Daryl nudged a second finger into her and Beth grasped at his hair.

 

 

“I’m close, Daryl.” She groaned. “Fuck.” 

 

 

“Language, Bethy.” He smiled, his voice low and husky with arousal. Her hips bucked when Daryl began to scissor his fingers back and forth, causing all sorts of sensations within her. Once his lips closed around her clit, Beth came with a loud moan and clawed at the edge of the table. She collapsed, legs going limp, eyes closed with a slight smile on her pink lips. 

 

 

Swiping the condom off the table, Daryl wrapped Beth in his arms and carried her to the opposite side of the room, where he had laid a thin prison mattress and extra pillows. He gently set her down on the makeshift bed and Beth’s eyes fluttered open.

 

 

“Wow, that was-”

 

 

“Yeah I know. There’s more to come if you still want to, Beth.” He looked seriously at her.

 

 

“I’m ready and willing if you are Daryl.” Beth said. “But I haven’t, um, gone that far with anyone before.” She looked away from him in embarrassment.

 

 

“Beth.” Daryl sighed, it had been a long time since he was someone’s first. “It’s okay. It’s nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. I’d be glad to be your first.” 

 

 

“Okay.” She said, he kissed her slightly on the mouth and Beth slowly slid her hands down to unbutton his jeans. He worked the offending garment and his boxers off his legs, freeing his long, thick length. 

 

 

Daryl worked the condom onto his cock and pushed gently into her. One hand wrapped within Beth’s golden hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on and around her clit. His cock pushed into her warmth and Beth whimpered in pain.

 

 

“Shh, Beth, shh. It alright. Just breathe, okay?” He muttered to her. Beth wrapped her arms around him and nodded. Daryl groaned and worked the rest of his length into her, rubbing at her clit and muttering calming words to her. He paused and waited for her to adjust.

 

 

“Are you alright, Beth?” She nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She said and he began and soft, slow pace. 

 

 

“Let yourself enjoy it, Beth.” Her somewhat tense and rigged body began to relax and Daryl’s thrusts became more fluid and sensual. 

 

 

Beth moaned when he hit a spot within her, “Right there, Daryl, right there.” She tugged at his hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

 

 

“Christ, Beth, I’m close.” He let out a moan and sucked gently at her breast. Beth loudly moaned and she came with a whine and gasp. 

 

 

With her walls clenching around him, Daryl’s thrusts became erratic and finally, hipbones smashing against hipbones, he came with a low grunt and breathy sigh. 

 

 

Daryl slipped out of her and disposed of the spent condom. Gathering Beth in his strong arms, he kissed her forehead and wrapped himself around her. Before they went to sleep, Beth said, hazily, 

 

 

“I hope you got more than one condom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the return of Beth/Daryl smut. Comments/kudos much appreciated as usual! Also not Beta'd, so any mistake are mine. Hope you enjoyed the smut train of Beth/Daryl sexy times!


End file.
